


Poltergeist

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something odd is happening in Claire's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia (lydiabell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiabell/gifts).



> This story was written for Lydiabell, and a big thank you to elynross for the beta.

If she thought about it, Claire would figure it out. Darien knew that, knew it was just a matter of time. She was the only one who ever stayed down here for any length of time, the only one who might notice the sudden cold spots or the way the glassware shook and trembled with nobody around.

"You're thinking, aren't you?" Bobby's voice was terrible and soft, his breath spilling against Darien's neck. "I told you not to think."

Darien shivered, rattling the glassware on the tabletop he was leaning on.

On the far side of the room, Claire glanced up from her notes, looking right at them; Bobby wrapped one hand around Darien's mouth, and the other around Darien's waist, stilling them both.

When he wanted, Bobby Hobbes could outwait a stone. Darien could feel Bobby's hand against his mouth, his weight against Darien's back, his arm around Darien's waist where he was bent over the table. Bobby was everywhere, pressing in him, on him, surrounding him. Claire had to see.

But she wouldn't. They were invisible.

Her gaze darted around the room, brushing gently over them before turning back to her book, and Bobby started fucking him again.

THE END

April 2005


End file.
